Encryption is commonly used to control access to electronic data and documents and ensure data privacy. In practice, encryption systems are often difficult and inconvenient to use. As such, they are not as widely deployed as they could be. The proliferation of remote malicious attacks on networked computer systems has also made it difficult to protect and distribute cryptographic keys that are essential to the majority of cryptographic methods.